


There's A Lot Of Noise But Personally I'm Just Terrified Of You

by FrostyReports



Category: Bandom
Genre: Angst, whoops sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 02:38:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14607447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyReports/pseuds/FrostyReports
Summary: First name basis.





	There's A Lot Of Noise But Personally I'm Just Terrified Of You

**Author's Note:**

> I have came back with titles longer than Fall Out Boy songs  
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated !!

It is dark where Ryan lays, cold and alone. The dust covers his empty room, and the flowers have wilted. Jon has moved with Spencer, never forgetting but never remembering, trying. Brendon is happily married now, he forgot about Ryan.  
Ryan waits in his casket. They stopped waiting for him to wake up.


End file.
